


You Slip Beneath Silk, Then Under My Skin

by MissjuliaMiriam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Jason is confused, M/M, Prostitution, Tim makes a hot woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason meets her on a street corner, and doesn't really know what to think when things aren't as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> Jason you poor sweetheart. This is kawaii and stupid. Enjoy.

Jason is sitting on a street corner, lounging against his bike, watching the comings and goings of the Gotham streets. It's the darker part of town, the middle of the night, and he's making sure that no one is roughing up the streetwalkers and the junkies, because if he doesn't protect them, no one will. Most of them know him, so none of them come up to him, asking him if he wants company, or why he's there.

There are new girls on the street sometimes though, and tonight there happens to be one. She's beautiful, small and slight and pale, her arms and legs long and hairless, her face round, with petite features. She has dark hair, and she's wearing a short, slinky red dress, the shade of crimson exactly matched to her lipstick. She walks up to Jason, her gaze assessing, her stride confident in her heels, and she says, “Can I help you with something, handsome?'

Jason sits up a bit straighter on his motorcycle and looks right into her clear, dark blue eyes. “Not a thing,” he says, and she chuckles a bit. It's a low, husky sound, matching the sound of her voice. She talks like a cello sounds, rich and smooth and low.

“Stranger,” she says, “no one wants nothing. I haven't seen you around here before. Who are you?”

Jason smiles at her, charmed by her odd disposition. “My name is Jason.” He reaches out and brushes one hand across her cheek. “I keep an eye on all the streetwalkers, and on the junkies, and on anyone else who needs it.”

“Is that so?” she asks, leaning in close. Jason can smell her perfume, a soft, subtle scent that isn't entirely sweet, just the lightest hint of something rich and vibrant beneath it.

“That's exactly it,” he says, and she leans back. “Though, if you wanted a ride somewhere once the night was over...”

She laughs again. “I already have a ride, but thanks anyways.”

Jason is a little disappointed, but he just brushes her skin again, this time trailing fingers down her arm. She shivers a bit, and when he stands up properly and leans so that he's looming over her, her lips part just the slightest amount. “You sure?”

“I'm sure,” she says, her voice dropped the tiniest bit lower. There's heat in her eyes, and Jason knows that if he pushed, he could have her. But he decides not to. Tonight won't be the only night, after all.

He smiles slowly, and she backs away from him, returning to her spot partially shadowed in an alley. She's watching a bar, mostly likely on the lookout for a client, but she doesn't move for the rest of the night. Near to dawn, a slick sports car pulls up in front of her and she steps in, the shadowed windows hiding the driver. Jason watches them go and sighs. She's obviously being taken care of by someone.

As Jason heads back to his apartment, he wishes that he'd asked for her name.

 

It's a few nights before Jason sees the woman again, and this time she's wearing green, just as stunning on the gentle curves of her body as the red had been. This dress brings notice to the fact that while she has slim hips and small breasts, she's lithe, her legs are long, and the line of her waist is unbearably graceful.

She notices Jason, and she comes over to him again, this time with a small smile on her face. “I remember you,” she says. “Jason.”

“Yeah,” he replies. “I never asked for your name.”

“Talia,” she says, and Jason laughs aloud.

“You're not the only beautiful woman I've known with that name,” he says. “Though I think I like you better.”

She smiles at him. “I like my name. I chose it.”

“Did you now,” Jason says, intrigued.

“I was someone else, before all this.” She gestures at her body. “Who that person was doesn't matter.”

“Maybe I want to know.”

“Maybe you'll find out,” she laughs. “Now, I have a job to do, and so do you, I think.”

“True,” Jason says. She starts to walk away, bit he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to his chest. She stares up at him, surprised, and he says, “Let me know if I can take you anywhere,” and then leans down and kisses her.

She gasps against his lips, and he takes the opening. Her mouth tastes like peppermint and blood, and he wants to explore forever, to enjoy the feeling or her just beginning to respond, their tongues tangling, but he doesn't. Instead, he pulls away and says, “You have a job to do.”

She stumbles away from him, and this time he doesn't stay and watch her. He goes to a different part of downtown for the rest of the night, but he can't quite get the feel of her out of his mind.

 

Jason sees the woman only one more time. He cannot call her Talia in his mind for some reason, it feels wrong, but he is glad when she returns to her normal corner. He approaches her this time, and when she looks at him, it is the look of someone who wants something, but feels they cannot have it.

“What's wrong, darling?” Jason asks, leaning against the alley wall next to her. “You look so alone.”

“You don't know everything,” she says. “But I want you.” She sounds a bit sad, longing even, and Jason wants to hold her. But she seems withdrawn, and he holds himself back.

“It doesn't matter,” he says. “Whatever it is.”

“I know you, Jason Todd,” she says, and the way she says his full name sounds familiar in a way that remind him of other familiarities.

“I never told you my full name.”

She smiles, and that is familiar now too, but in a very distant way. “I'll give you a minute.”

Jason stares at her, and he runs everything he knows about her through his mind. The name that he knows, the blue eyes and lithe form, the way she smiles, the sound of her voice. He thinks about the car he saw her get into, and the way that she has never approached any man but him. How she watches the one bar, across the street, but she isn't there every night. When it strikes him, his jaw drops.

“What the f-”

Her- no, that was wrong now, wasn't it- hand comes up and pressed over his mouth. The suddenly familiar person leans in and says, “Shut up, and take me home,” in a tone of voice that Jason really does know, and sounds very little like the woman he has been speaking to for days. He knows now some of what's going on though, and so he obeys, arranging his face and heading for his bike, feeling the press of body heat behind him, clinging tightly.

The drive is silent, and when they arrive at Jason's apartment, that silence is not broken until they are inside, the door locked behind them.

In front of him, Tim Drake runs fingers through his hair, letting it fall back into his face that way it didn't when he was Talia.

“What the absolute fuck,” Jason says, and then reaches up and pinches himself, because there was no way that Timothy fucking Drake could possible fool him that well.

Tim rolls his eyes and goes to sit down on Jason's couch. “I'm undercover,” he explains. “I couldn't tell you or you might have given me away. Besides, you were strengthening my cover. My mission just ended, so I felt safe to let you know.”

One hand goes up to Tim's ear, and he says, “I think I'm done with your _assistance,_ Damian, thank you,” and then makes a small movement with his fingers that Jason knows as the motion to close a comm connection.

“Seriously?” Jason hisses, and sits down nest to Tim, burying his face in his hands. “I am a complete fucking idiot.”

“No,” says Tim, “you're not. The first time Dick saw me in drag, it was at once of Bruce's parties, and he thought I was some socialite. He hit on me.”

“I propositioned you!” Jason shouts, looking up at Tim. “And you had an open comm link!”

Tim shrugs. “Damian made an idiot comment, or two so when you asked my name, I said Talia.”

“Oh my god,” Jason says. He lets his head thump against the back of his couch, his eyes on the white ceiling of his apartment.

“Look,” says Tim, rising from the couch, “it could have happened to any of us. I'm a good actor, and I am very feminine when I try. You had no way of knowing, and I used you as part of my cover. I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Jason groans. “I wasn't paying enough attention. You make too hot of a woman.”

“It was part of the guise.” Tim sighs. “I'm going home, Dick's picking me up. I'll see you around, okay?”

“Whatever,” says Jason, but he listens to the soft slide of the fabric of Tim's tress as he leaves Jason's apartment, and he waits until he hears a car arrive, and then leave, before he gets up. When he checks out his window, Tim is no where to be seen, and Jason goes to bed, wondering how in the hell this wasn't a dream.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time they have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins pretty close to the end of the main story. The italic bit is the same as in the original, and then it branches from there. Kinda short. Enjoy.

“ _Oh my god,” Jason says. He lets his head thump against the back of his couch, his eyes on the white ceiling of his apartment._

Next to him, Tim shifts a bit, and clears his throat. “Though, if your proposition still applies...”

Jason turns his head and blinks at Tim in the dim light. “But-”

“You don't have to,” Tim says hurriedly. “I just...” He bunches his hands in the folds of his dress. “I wouldn't say no, if you still wanted to.”

Jason stares. Because this is Tim Drake, his replacement, the boy who lived among those who hated Jason, and he wanted to. Well. He wanted to have sex with Jason. And sitting there in the moonlight, his head bowed, the lightest flush just visible on his cheeks, Jason thinks that he's beautiful, and this probably isn't happening.

“Yeah, I want to,” he says, and he reaches out to Tim and pulls him into his lap. “Only if you're sure.”

“I doubt I'll regret it,” Tim says, meeting Jason's eyes. “Though Dick and Damian and Bruce will try to make me.”

“Fuck them,” Jason says, and Tim smiles a little. It's cute, teasing.

“I'd rather you save that for me, actually,” he says, and Jason's mouth drops open again. Tim is apparently a minx, and why Jason hadn't learned that before he really didn't know.

“Fuck,” Jason groans, and then pulls Tim down into a bruising kiss, so much more dominating than the one he had given when Tim had still been Talia. In seconds it was tongues and teeth and lips, a slick dance of give and take, and Tim was arching in Jason's laps, his thighs flexed beneath Jason's hands. Jason slides those hands up under Tim's skirt, cupping his ass and stroking at the small lingerie panties that he's wearing.

Jason pulls away from the kiss to say, “You really went the distance, didn't you?”

Tim blushes a bit more, and mumbles, “I enjoy it.” That makes Jason groan, and tug the underwear out of the way so that he can stroke two fingers roughly against Tim's perineum ad hole.

Tim gasps. “I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that,” he manages, pressing back against the fingers. Jason strokes him again, as he would if he had a pussy beneath his hands, and replies, “Perfect.”

Tim moans and grinds down into Jason's erection. “I'll ruin the dress,” he says, and then gasps Jason's name. Jason has no lube in this room, and he doesn't want to get up, so he lets Tim grind, stroking and teasing at the outside of Tim's hole.

“Good,” Jason grunts, and with his unoccupied hand he grasps Tim's hip, grinding him harder against his own trapped erection. Tim reaches down and fumbles with the button and zip of Jason's pants, finally pulling out his cock, and then hitches his dress up around his hips, giving Jason a lovely view. Tim's erection is caught in red silk panties, the tip of it poking out, pre-come being smeared onto Tim's stomach. They cocks grind together with the next roll of Tim's hips, and Jason's answering thrust has Tim throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

“You certainly moan like a whore,” Jason gasps, and reaches up to bite at Tim's neck. That draws a cry and another grind, and Jason grips at Tim, trying to prevent from coming too quickly.

Tim rocks against Jason, fucking himself between the slide of their cocks and Jason's hand against his hole, even setting himself so that one of Jason's fingertips slides inside him. The stretch and catch makes him gasp and arch, and before he knows it Tim is coming, splattering the fabric of the dress he's wearing and Jason's shirt. Jason watches Tim in his ecstasy, listens to him nearly sob Jason's name, and and Jason falls over the edge too, sparks lighting behind his eyes. 

As they come down, Jason becomes aware that Tim is slumped against his chest, panting, and that they are both still dressed. He takes a deep breath, and then levers himself up off the couch with Tim still in his arms, curled against him, and heads into the bedroom, where he unceremoniously strips them both. He tips Tim into the bed and then follows him, gathering the smaller man back to him, and falls asleep to the sensation of Tim breathing against him, his body heating warming Jason from the outside in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always!


End file.
